The DigiDestined of Determination
by A Dragon Knight
Summary: Naruto wasn't told that when he was forced to go to the summer camp trip that he would end up in a entirely different world and partner up with a purple fuzzball of a monster called a Digimon. He knew going to summer camp was a bad idea from the start
1. Arrival of the Destined

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Naruto or Digimon.

Note that I'm using the US dub for their personal information, meaning that they are older than the original Japanese version.

Also, note that I'm writing the story from memory, I am using the episode outlines but I can't watch the actual show to see what exactly happens, so most of it will be improvised.

**Chapter 1:** Arrival of the Destined

**Date: August 1st****, 1999 - Somewhere outside of Odaiba…**

Tree…tree…another tree…another…

Why the hell did he agree to go on the summer camping trip again?

'Oh, yeah…Sora and Joe, they just _had_ to mention the trip in front of mom…' a preteen thought sourly to himself.

'"It'll build character for you, brat,"' words to live by mom…'

His name was Uzumaki Naruto, age 12, birthday October 10th, a 5th grader going on 6th after summer break. He had blonde hair as bright as the sun that spiked in every direction and shining cerulean blue colored eyes. He was currently wearing a plain tan shirt underneath a desert camo design jacket with matching pants with several pockets lining each item. A red sports bag filled with his stocked supplies for the two-week camping trip and a beat up, faded orange and waterproof rucksack filled with items to pass the time, mainly his notebooks, manga and a snack or two, were placed into the provided storage above his seat.

Lurching forward into the plastic covered seats in front of him, Naruto noticed that the bus had already gotten them to their campsite.

"All right, kids," the camp director called out, "Were here!"

His announcement got cheers from most of the passengers.

"Now, left side please exit the bus with your belongings…now the right side!"

Soon everyone was off the bus and already wandering around the campground.

Naruto started walking towards his assigned log cabin to see who would get which bunk. Pushing aside the wooden door and bug screen, he was happy to know that he was the first one inside, meaning he had first choice.

'Top bunk here I come!'

"I call top bunk!" a voice yelled out from outside, the door soon slamming open revealing a spiky auburn haired preteen wearing a blue shirt with a yellow undershirt and white gloves. A pair of round goggles with a blue strap on his forehead.

The preteen scrambled up the bed post to the top of the bunk, completely ignoring Naruto who had just started towards the ladder.

Resisting the urge to smack the brown eyed preteen upside the head, he settled for the bottom bunk, stuffing his sports bag underneath its wooden frame.

Heading back outside with his beaten up rucksack slung over his shoulder, the blonde looked around for a nice shady spot to relax at.

"Naruto!"

'Damn!'

Turning around, said blue eyed preteen saw his best female friend running towards him.

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

Takenouchi Sora was an orange haired girl, around his age, with reddish eyes. She wore blue jeans with a yellow sleeveless shirt. Her trademark baby blue helmet/hat on her head as usual, along with a bright pair of red gloves covering her hands.

"I was looking for you when we got off the bus, but you were already gone!"

"Erhm, sorry Sora, I wanted to get to the log cabin before all the good bunks were taken," he replied, giving her a sheepish grin, his right hand going behind his head and rubbing it.

Sora rolled her eyes, "And you couldn't come find me afterwards?" the tone in which she said it made Naruto start fearing for his health. No matter how he answered he'd probably get hit either way.

'So…this is how it ends for me,' he thought to himself sardonically.

"Hey guys!" a new voice called out.

'Yes! Thank you Joe!' Naruto inwardly celebrated that he wasn't going to suffer a fate worse than death.

"Hey Joe!" Sora and Naruto greeted their other friend.

Even though Joe was a year ahead of them, they grew up together in the same apartment complex. Joe had dark blue hair and dark eyes covered by his glasses. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a vest over it. A satchel with what looked like a medical symbol on it from Naruto's position.

'Figures,' Naruto thought while rolling his eyes, 'He worries too much sometimes. What could honestly happen to us at a school sponsored summer camp?'

"I'm glad you two were able to make it! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't!" Joe exclaimed happily.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter 'cause of you two…" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Naruto?" Sora asked kindly, though the evil look in her eye made him think otherwise.

Waving his hands in front of him frantically, Naruto stuttered "N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

During all this, Joe had an amused look on his face. While normally he would step in during such a situation, but with these two…well, he knew they cared too much about each other, though they would immediately deny such an accusation with light blushes, to do anything _overly_ harmful to the other.

Deciding that his friend was getting in over his head, again, with a remark to Sora about her always being mean to him, he decided to change the subject.

"So, Sora, Naruto, what do you guys feel like doing?"

'Ah, Joe, the Voice of Reason. You always pull through for me when I need help the most' Naruto thought, glad that he could always count on him when Sora came at him with intent to maim…or worse.

"Well, I was planning to go find a nice spot to doze off at…" Naruto started.

"Oh no you don't! We did not just come here for you to fall asleep! Now come on, I'm going to go introduce you to my other friends!" Sora stated while already dragging Naruto behind her by his arm.

"Jooooe! Help!" Naruto cried out while trying to free his arm from the orange haired demoness' vice-like grip.

Said blue haired teen just shrugged his shoulders before following after them.

'Never a dull day with those two…' Joe thought dryly to himself.

"Ahhh, my arm! Sora, you're going to break it again!"

"Ah, ah, nope, not following for that again, Fishcake!"

"Grr, its Maelstrom!" Naruto retorted before twisting himself around enough to get Sora to let go.

"Ha! Catch me if you can, Tomboy!" Naruto cackled before running off into the surrounding forest area.

Letting a un-lady like grunt escape her, she was about to give chase when she noticed that the temperature had suddenly dropped. She could see her breath!

Looking up towards the sky, she notices tiny small flecks of…something floating down from the sky.

Tentatively reaching out her arm towards the closet fleck, she realizes that its snow…

Snow? During the summer?

Sora was not the only one observing the freak happening of nature. All around the campsite campers were yelling out in joy at sudden turn of events.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Meanwhile, Naruto had finally stopped running to catch his breath. Sure he was known for his incredible stamina, something a few adults pointed out to him numerous times with creepy grins, but even he had to give out at some point.

The subtext just flew over his head.

Inhaling and exhaling the fresh untainted air, Naruto was stunned to see his breath in front of him. Looking up he saw what looked like snow drifting down from the sky.

Slowly the steady stream of snow increased, winds started to whip through the trees around him, scattering leaves and snowflakes alike in every direction.

"The hell is going on?" he exclaimed in panic.

In the distance, Naruto heard the yells of someone, presumably the camp leader, telling everyone to take cover before the storm got worst.

Once more looking up, he noticed that a mass of the storm clouds were discolored to a shade closely resembling his own eye color.

The mass soon converged into a swirling vortex, and from the vortex eight beams of light shot out to different locations in the camp, one heading straight towards him.

The aurora-like light heading straight for him curved slightly so that it was nearly level with him. Just as it was about to reach him, he raised his hands to catch it.

Bad idea.

"Ahhh!"

While the catch would have made some baseball players green with envy, all it did for him was knock him down to the snow covered ground.

Slowly getting up, the strange object still in his clenched fist, Naruto took the time to notice that the winds had started to slow, but by no means did the weather looked like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Opening his closed hand, Naruto noted that it looked slightly similar to a footstep counter that one would use for jogging.

It looked like a light blue square with its corners missing. It had a small square screen that was encircled by two rings with strange text written around it. Three dark blue buttons, two on, what he assumed was, the right and one on the left. The top left cut-off corner had what looked like a clicker from a stop watch.

"The hell?"

If Naruto would have been more attentive, he might have noticed a huge unnatural wave erupting from the ground behind him before it engulfed him.

"Huh? Ahh-!"

Too late.

**x-X-x-X-x**

"Agh, my head… What hit me?"

Groggily getting back up onto his feet, Naruto inspected the surrounding area.

To his surprise, it looked like he was in a jungle than a forest. Taking a closer look at a weird looking plant, his unoccupied hand went _through_ it!

Jumping back in fright, Naruto didn't see the tree root.

"…ow…"

While Naruto knew not where he was, he did know that it wasn't _anywhere_ near the campsite.

***Rustle rustle* **

'Ugh, what now?'

Lifting his head towards the noise, Naruto was surprised when a small purple blur burst from the bushes in a beeline straight for him.

Before the blonde could do anything, the blur jumped towards him, landing on his chest.

"Hiya, Naruto! I've been waiting a _long_ time for you to finally come!" the purple…creature spoke.

Naruto did what any normal person did when something strange happened.

"Ahhh!"

Yelling out in fright, he tried to crawl away, inadvertently tossing the creature off him.

"Hey! That's not cool!" the creature complained.

The bluish-purple creature had a round-ish body with two triangular ears on top, four small legs on the bottom along with a cone shaped tail. The only places that didn't have purple fur where its mouth and tiny legs, which were snow white.

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm Dorimon, a Digimon: a Digital Monster!"

"…eh?"

"But you finally came! Some of the others were beginning to think you guys would never come! Not me! I knew you'd come someday; I never stop believing!"

Naruto didn't know how to the situation he found himself in, so he did all he could, gape his mouth openly like a fish and stare at the not even a foot tall creature in front of him.

"Uh, Naruto? Na-ru-to! Hey! Listen to me! Grrr!"

The small purple creature, Dorimon, seemed to have enough of Naruto's unresponsiveness, seeing as it charged straight at his prone body.

Blinking, Naruto felt extreme pain in a place no male wants to feel pain at…

With a silent scream, Naruto felt small tears beginning to form around his eyes. To make matters worse, Dorimon started to laugh at the comical sight Naruto made.

Yep, the start of a _beautiful _friendship.

**x-X-x-X-x**

"Sora," a small, pink ball shaped creature with a blue flower growing from its head called out, "Where are we going?"

"Honestly, Yokomon, I don't really know. I just can't wait here for something to happen, I have to find the others that you mentioned arrived with me," Sora replied.

Inwardly though, Sora wished that her friends were okay. Her Digimon companion had learned the names of the kids that arrived with her from the other Digimon.

A few of those names happened to be of people she knew quite well.

'I just know that Naruto is causing some sort of trouble for somebody,' she thought with a uncharacteristic giggle from herself.

**x-X-x-X-x**

"Get back here right now!" Naruto yelled while chasing after the surprisingly fast purple furball.

"Ahhhh, I said I was sorry! Waaahhh!" Dorimon had almost immediately regretted attacking Naruto, seeing as the Human was at least four times his height and was madder than a Apemon!

"Sorry isn't good enough for what you did! What you did could of cost me my chance of being a dad one day!"

The game of cat and mouse had the two running all through the jungle forest till they finally came to a stop at a cliff's edge.

Naruto knew he had the little furball cornered now, and just as he was about to go in for the kill, he noticed that he was able to see more of his surroundings other than the forest scenery from before.

"Whoa…" was all Naruto was able to get out. He couldn't help but marvel at the view he had from his position. It was breathtaking.

Seemingly forgetting about him, Dorimon inched closer towards his partner, curious as to what he was looking at.

***Whack!* **Collapsing on the ground, Dorimon was completely out of it from the receiving blow dealt by Naruto.

"Haha, 'Do not do unto others what you would not want done unto you', Furball!" Naruto quipped, giving Dorimon's prone form a foxy grin before he turned back towards the view.

Letting the slight breeze caress his blond hair, he heard a distinct beeping sound coming from the object that had seemingly brought him to wherever he was currently.

On the screen, it showed seven blinking dots closing in on the center dot, which he presumed was his position seeing as it stayed put.

Soon enough, the seven dots continued to head in his direction. Looking around, Naruto saw no one nearby.

"Huh, I wonder what it was…" he wondered aloud to himself.

"Ugh, Naruto you hit too hard!" Dorimon whined from the floor.

Eyeing the strange creature, Naruto carefully picked him up and brought Dorimon up to eye level.

"Where are we?"

"Were on File Island! South of the Old Factory and east of Infinty Mountain," Dorimon explained before he jumped towards Naruto, startling him slightly.

"Ah, much better!" Dorimon comments while adjusting his new position on Naruto's shoulder.

Resisting the urge to just knock the purple furball of his shoulder, Naruto chooses to follow the cliff's edge, hoping to find a way to cross over to the other side safetly.

'Heh, who would be dumb enough to fall of a cliff?' Naruto muses to himself.

A loud cry of something coming from the forest's depths reaches the two's ears.

"Er, maybe we should get going, eh?" Naruto suggested.

"Definetly!"

And soon Naruto was off running, little Dorimon clinging to his shoulder for dear life the entire time, neither of them wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever made that noise.

**Done! And as you can see, I decided to try my hand on a Naruto x Digimon story. **

**I've had ideas floating around, but Outkast000 gave me the push to write this.**

**Leave a review to tell me how I did, this is my second story featuring both Naruto and Digimon, and my first featuring both together in one story. **

_Revised as of February 7, 2011_

**ADK Out!**


	2. Flight Or Fight!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or Naruto.

Thanks you guys for 20+ Reviews just for the first chapter! It really meant a lot to me! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

And if you can, Review! I need to know how I'm doing on this story and what I should fix!

Descriptions suck. If you spot any errors, grammar or otherwise, please feel free to inform me.

**Chapter 2:** Flight Or Fight!

The duo had long since left the dense forest, having arrived at a beach that, oddly enough, began exactly where the forest had ended at… Even more odd where the crushed objects, which Naruto identified as the remains of phone booths due to finding a still intact phone amongst the wreckage.

Currently, the two were walking along a cliff that led into the ocean, having a nice time, despite having become lost after running away from the loud noise that they had heard in the forest.

How they got lost running _alongside _the cliff's edge was beyond him, though he blamed his purple furred pal for giving him bad directions.

The fuzz ball responded that all the running around threw his sense of directions off.

'An excuse if I ever heard one,' Naruto snorted at that trail of thought.

Speaking of Dorimon, or rather, _Dorumon_ had suggested they keep walking till they found something he was familiar with.

Naruto couldn't help but glare at the creature that was now almost his height. He could still feel the pain coming from his shoulder and back.

_**Flashback! (Not again!)**_

"Yum, this is really good! What is it!" Dorimon exclaimed while munching on one of the few chocolate bars Naruto had packed into his faded orange rucksack. He had gotten a tad bit hungry and offered some to the purple furred Digimon currently on his right shoulder.

Grinning in spite of the situation, Naruto answered with a slight laugh, "It's chocolate, don't tell me you never tried it before?"

"Nope, I've never tried anything like it before! Is there any more?" Dorimon was growing increasingly hyper, which proved to Naruto that the Digimon had some resemblance of a sugar rush. At least, that's what it seemed like to him…

That could be how he is usually…

Dorimon suddenly went still mid chew, his entire body glowing in a bright light that caused Naruto to turn his eyes away lest he go blind from the intensity.

Abruptly, Naruto collapsed to the ground from a sudden shift of weight on his shoulder.

"Ow…what the hell…?"

"Hey, I Digivolved!" a slightly deep voice exclaimed in excitement.

Looking towards the source of the new voice, Naruto saw a bipedal purple dragon creature standing where he assumed he dropped Dorimon at…

Deciding to voice out his question, Naruto asked warily, "Dorimon…?"

Hearing Naruto's voice, the creature tilted its head slightly towards him, its red gem-like accessory on its forehead glinting in the slowly fading sunlight and long purple tail with a white tip swishing from side to side behind it. A pair of tiny black wings on its back that couldn't hope to carry it into the sky.

Not to mention the sharp claws it had…

"I'm Dorumon now!" the creature, now called Dorumon, announced to Naruto.

"What the hell? You changed!"

"I Digivolved," Dorimon corrected, his voice much deeper sounding than his previously squeaky voice.

"Digivolved…?"

"Yeah! I'm a Rookie Level Digimon now!"

Naruto was confused. He was getting confused because of all that just happened. It was surprising that he hadn't had a heart attack when he first met Dorimon or the Flower Incident…

_**Flashback End!**_

It had been a few hours since Dorumon had Digivolved and explained what little he knew about Digivolution, with Naruto whacking him over the head for nearly dislocating his shoulder from landing on it.

"I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know that would happen? I've never Digivolved before!" was Dorumon's apology.

"Say that to my sore arm and back!"

"…It's was your fault anyways!"

"_My fault_? My fault!"

"Yeah! You fed me that strange food!"

"It was chocolate! It's candy! Don't blame chocolate for what happened. That's like blasphemy against ramen and pizza!"

The two continued to bicker the entire time, neither really meaning any of the insults they traded, only having something to do the pass the time. They both had many things in common, one being that they both hated long silences; it drove them crazy.

Deciding it was time for a change of subject, Naruto asked, "Does anything look familiar to you yet, furball?"

Ignoring the furball dig, Dorumon answered, "Nope! I don't think I ever went exploring out this far before, I didn't get to go that far from the others, mostly because Tanemon and Yokomon would get mad at me for going off on my own…they worry that some Digimon might try to eat me…again…"

"Who are Tanemon and Yokomon? And how many others were with you?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, his ever curious nature getting the best of him once again.

"There two of my friends, along with five other Digimon."

"So there are eight of you in all, meaning seven other people could have landed here as well…" Naruto was in one of his rare, overly analytical moments that seemed so out of place for his personality type.

"Yep! If you came, then others probably arrived with you!"

"Seven…wait; this thingy here showed seven other blimps on it earlier, could that have been the others?" Naruto questioned aloud, not really expecting an answer in return.

Pulling out the device in question, the square screen showed a blank, even as he pressed the few buttons that it had on it. Only thing that actually appeared was the time.**(1)**

"Well, that was helpful…" Naruto drawled out sarcastically.

Looking up towards the sky, what he guesses would be the sky seeing as he didn't know how this world worked, he noted that it was starting to lose its brightness.

"It's getting late; we'd better cover as much distance as we can before we camp out for the night…"

**x-X-x-X-x**

"A lake! There's a lake! There might be people there!" Joe exclaimed hopefully.

"Geez, Joe, calm down. And I thought Naruto was the loud one…" Sora said with a sigh.

The group of fourteen was currently walking through yet another forest, this one, thankfully, was Kuwagamon free.

"Is that a trolley car?" A dirty blonde haired preteen asked aloud. He was wearing a sleeveless green shirt with dark blue jeans, finishing up with a pair of brown gloves on his hands. His name was Ishida "Matt" Yamato.

"What would a trolley be doing on an island in the middle of a lake?" a familiar auburn haired preteen asked curiously. It was Kamiya "Tai" Taichi.

"What's a trolley car?" a yellow dinosaur-like creature asked.

"It's a type of vehicle that is used to transport people from one location to another, usually being powered by an overhead electric wire system, following an emplaced rail system." A short, reddish haired boy answered.

"It is quite curious as to why one would be here in such a remote area…" the red-head commented.

"Maybe someone lives in it! Come on, Agumon! Let's go check!" the goggle wearing boy declared before running off towards the stationary trolley car, the yellow Digimon chasing after him soon after.

"Tai, wait up!"

During all this, the remaining 12 continued to walk at a relaxed pace. It wasn't like the island was going to start moving around any time soon, right?

Right.

"Finally! A place to rest!" a brunette wearing a hot pink dress that reached down to her ankles exclaimed. Reaching her hands into her single strap bag, she pulled out a compact mirror before rushing off towards the lakeside, a plant like Digimon running after her.

"Wait for me, Mimi!"

"Aren't we forgetting about Naruto? He's all alone out there! Who knows what type of creature he can run into?" Joe exclaimed worriedly.

"Relax, Joe, Naruto knows how to take care of himself," Sora spoke reassuringly to her older male friend. Inwardly, she was just as worried as he was for their blue-eyed friend. She had to put up a brave front for the rest of the group, though.

"How do you even know that your friend Naruto is even here? We all happened to arrive somewhat close to each other; it might be possible that he could still be at the campsite." Izzy pointed out.

"But Dorimon didn't come back, so that must mean that Naruto did show up," a giant, bipedal bird responded, "Dorimon was the strongest out of all of us in our In-Training forms, and he probably would have already Digivolved by now."

"Biyomon is right on that, Dorimon actually had an attack other than Bubbles," a white, seal-like creature said from atop of Joe's shoulder, "He probably got the two of them lost, it happens to him all the time..."

All the other remaining Partner Digimon nodded their heads in agreement. _He has no sense of direction…_

**x-X-x-X-x**

"**Twin Sickles**!"

Two pink crescent beams exploded the ground in front of them.

"Dorumon, you bastard, this is all your fault!" Naruto yelled out before veering off to the left to avoid being decapitated by a nasty looking blade.

"**Twin Sickles**!" another explosion going off behind the pair running for their lives.

The creature that was attacking looked remarkably like a praying mantis, right down to the shape of its arms.

"**Green Sickle Cut**!" ducking under the horizontal slice, Naruto morbidly noted that even if it was modeled after a harmless praying mantis, the sickle-arms of it sure didn't keep with that image.

"I didn't mean to wake him up! I couldn't even tell he was sleeping! He has no eyes!" Dorumon yelled back, defending himself while keeping the pace with his blonde haired friend.

"Besides, Snimon isn't known to attack jut anyone for just getting him slightly mad!"

"_Slightly mad_?" Naruto echoed, "You launched a metal ball at his head! You didn't think he'd wake up because of it?"

"I said I was sorr-ah!" Dorumon had to cut short his retort less he be cut in half.

"Less talking, more running!" Naruto managed out, just keeping out of the reach of the blades of doom.

"Hey *huff* Dorumon!"

"*huff* Yeah?"

"If we make it out of this alive I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I can live with that!"

**x-X-x-X-x**

"Searching this late won't do anyone any good if one of us ends up getting lost in the darkness," Izzy pointed out logically, "We should just have a small bonfire, maybe he might see the light or the smoke."

Letting out a soft sigh, Sora knew that the younger boy was right.

"Don't worry, Sora! We'll just have to find him tomorrow!" the youngest member of the group declared. The young blonde was wearing a sweater of varying shades of green along with an odd cap on his head. A small winged Digimon on top of his hat.

"Thanks, T.K., I guess I needed someone to say that to me," Sora said, offering him a kind smile.

"Hehe…" T.K. was busy blushing in embarrassment to say anything else.

"So, Sora, how did you manage to get Naruto to come on the camping trip anyway?" Matt asked curiously. He knew Naruto because they sat next to each other in their math class and both had the same likes in music.

He also knew that Naruto hadn't wanted to come to the camp in the first place, and if there was one thing about Naruto people know about it is that it is next to impossible to make him do something he had already decided he wasn't going to do.

Sora had the decency to smile sheepishly, not unlike that of Naruto's smiles.

"I kind of suggested it in front of his mom that it would be a cool if he came with us on the trip…"

Matt just silently shook his head in amusement.

**x-X-x-X-x**

"**Metal Cannon**!"

A sphere of metal appeared in front of Dorumon momentarily before it shot off at the giant Champion Level Digimon.

"Gggrraahhh!"

"I think you just made him madder, furball!"

The two of the were now backed onto the ledge of the cliff, nothing but sharp rocks and an ocean to break there fall dozens of yards down.

"You don't think I noticed that?"

The Snimon was now slowly advancing towards the two, not wasting any of its remaining energy to attack them with his special attacks. Chasing the two annoying pests had been more exhausting than a meal usually made him.

"Naruto?

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought of a way to get us out of this mess yet?"

"I'm working on it, just be ready to attack on my signal…" Naruto always persevered, always, to the end.

The boy and his Digimon friend continued to back up towards the edge, both taking quick glances to see if they could make it if they jumped.

Not a chance.

Raising one of its sickles into the air, it was about to bring it down upon Naruto when said blonde yelled out, "Now!"

"**Dash Metal**!" Dorumon's attack lived up to its namesake because that is what Dorumon did, dashing towards the Champion at impressive speeds for a Rookie, he managed to tackle him in the midsection, throwing the Snimon off balance enough for it to come collapsing forward onto the ground, its sickle blade/arm burying deeply into the soft earth.

"You did it, furball!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah I-Hey! Stop calling me a furball!"

***Crack***

"…Huh? What was that?"

***CRACK!***

"AAAAHHHH!"

The cliff side they had previously been standing on had broken off from the rest of the mainland, the sickle of Snimon's blade wedged deeply into the ground causing it separate suddenly.

"Dorumon/Naruto!" the two called out each other's names as they fell of the cliff.

All Naruto saw was another bright flash of light emitting from the strange device before Dorumon was consumed by light.

_**Digivolution**_

"Dorumon Digivolve to…Dorugamon!"

The light dispersing, Naruto realized he had stopped falling.

"Huh?"

He also realized that he had stopped falling as well as that he had his arms around something he didn't recognize. "Uh, Dorumon?"

The creature that he assumed was Dorumon looked like a Dragon combined with some sort of beast. It was a royal purple in color with light purple zigzags marks scattered across its body and wings. The wings themselves were the same color as its body on top, but underneath the wings were white fur, the same for its paws and the tip of its tail.

"Yeah, I Digivolved again," his voice was even more deeper than before, and a tad bit scratchy.

"What do I call you now?"

"Dorugamon…You haven't looked around yet, have you?" The large dragon-like Digimon asked, his tone filled with obvious amusement.

Blinking, Naruto slowly turns his head to the right, giving out a startled yelp of surprise.

"Were flying!"

"Correction: I'm flying, your just a hitchhiker."

"Har har, you want me to stop giving you some of my chocolate stash?"

"No! I'll be good!"

"Heh, now can we head back towards land, not that I don't mind flying over the ocean, but it is getting pretty dark and we still haven't found the others yet," Naruto said while pushing some of his hair that had blown into his face from of the wind.

"Alright, and while were at it, we can try to find them from overhead."

"Your actually using your head for once? Maybe Digivolving makes you smarter…"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Dorugamon picked up speed, causing Naruto to hold on tightly while making sure his bag didn't go flying from his shoulder.

"WAAAHHH!"

**x-X-x-X-x**

It wasn't long before they reached land again, stopping briefly to choose a direction to search in.

"Hey, look! Is that a lake over there?" Naruto asked his winged friend, who in turned faced the direction that he was pointing towards.

"Hmm, let's go check it out!"

Naruto couldn't help but muse how much faster it was flying on Dorugamon than it was just walking around.

'_I wonder if he would fly me around some more later…I like how it feels up here in the sky…'_

"I see a light!"

"The good light or the bad one?"

"It's a fire you giant furball!" Indeed, Dorugamon, while looking like a dragon, still was covered in a nice layer of dark purple fur.

It made for a comfortable cushion, in Naruto's opinion.

"Your one to talk, Fishcake!" apparently he knew Japanese.

"IT'S MAELST-AAAHHH!"

It happened almost immediately, Dorugamon had started to glow brightly before his entire shape started shrink.

With the shrinking went the wings ability to keep the two of them airborne.

"Ouch…" They had landed in a bush. One with thorns it would seem…

Sharp ones.

**x-X-x-X-x**

After a minor scene removing the thorns from their beings, the pair continued toward the direction they had been flying towards before the falling fiasco happened. Soon enough, they came upon the large lake they had spotted from the sky, a small island connected to the land centered in the middle of the lake.

Spotting a dying flame on the small island, the duo decided to check what it was, but not before Naruto reminded Dorumon not to attack anything without provocation, causing the purple Digimon to mutter it wasn't his fault.

Upon the island, the dying fire's light revealed, surprisingly, a trolley that they could not see from the angle they had come from.

Checking inside of the trolley car, which Naruto couldn't even fathom as to why one would be sitting on an island in the middle of a lake, he saw his friends inside along with people he had seen before in passing.

"Huh, I guess everyone is asleep," Naruto said quietly, "Well, I guess we should get some sleep too, eh furball?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired from flying around your deadweight all night, Fishcake." Joking among friends.

"Were are you going?" Dorumon quietly asked him, seeing as he was heading away from where everyone else was sleeping at.

"I'm going to go fetch some more wood for the fire, besides, I like sleeping outside anyways; I like looking up into the night sky."

After finishing his self-appointed task, Naruto let out a soft yawn, tired from the day's surprising events

'_I wonder what'll happen next?'_

Walking up towards the fire, Naruto removed his rucksack, he wanted to do something before he went to sleep.

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a journal and pencil, he had writing to do.

**Journal Entry 1**

_Well, I was told this summer camp was suppose to be different, I didn't think they meant out-of-this-world different… _

_This place is so strange, and not just the creatures running around. It just seems so…_

_I'm still trying to wrap my head around the 'Digital Monsters' bit Dorimon mentioned. He certainly didn't look monstrous, fluffy, yes, monstrous, not even close._

_Now, I have to wonder why I'm here… According to Dorumon he was waiting for me for a long time… The question that's bugging me is: why…? Why would he be waiting for me?_

_I'm soooo blaming Joe and Sora for making me come on the damn trip… In the morning… And mom and her sadistic tendencies… _

_What did I do to deserve this…?_

Till Next Time,

_Uzumaki Naruto_

**And cut! That's the end of the second chapter of The DigiDestined of Determination.**

**I will come back and fix the errors I know are in this chapter, it is late and I wanted to post it. At least this way you guys can review and tell me what I should fix.**

**Also, the Snimon part seemed rushed, even for me, but remember that in the show the kids never really beat any of Digimon in the beginning, they either just got rid of the Black Gear (Andromon and Meramon) or blew the opponent away before they high-tailed it out of there (Shellmon).**

**Review and tell me how I did, remember, author's want to know how their stories are to their readers.**

_Revised as of February 7, 2011_

**ADK Out!**


	3. Of Reunions and Flames

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _**Digimon **_or _**Naruto, **_don't rub it in.

For those that didn't know or need a reminder, episodes 1-3 took place in the same day, meaning this is Day 2 of their stay in the Digital World. Also, I can say that I can honestly not change the plot all that much for these early episodes as they were crucial in the introduction of the Digimon partners in the series and how and why they Digivolve, though some episodes will be skipped or rather I'll have something else going as Naruto is still the central character of this story. Deviations and changes to the original series will occur, though.

Oh, I'm using the Digimon World games money system, Bits, instead of Digi-Dollars. Not relevant, but thought you should know.

**~Chapter 3~**

Of Reunions and Flames

_**Dragon's Eye Lake ~ Derelict Streetcar**_

It was now morning, or what could be considered as morning in a world created from data information.

"Aaaaaaa…" With a yawn, Sora was the first to wake.

Slowly blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Sora noticed that she wasn't the only one to have woken either. Apparently the old saying 'The early bird catches the worm' proved true when Biyomon was already wide awake, staring at her from her lap.

"Good morning Sora," the pink bird spoke quietly to her helmet/hat wearing friend.

"Er, morning Biyo…" Sora greeted back in kind, wondering briefly how long they had been sleeping for.

"Well, let's go outside and wash up, but be sure to be quiet so we don't wake anybody," Sora said, bringing her finger up in the universal 'shush' gesture for emphasis.

Quietly, the two of them exited out the entrance of the streetcar that led away from the campfire. Sora wondered why the streetcar was on an island in the middle of the lake in the first place, but she was not going to complain.

"...zzzzzz."

"Hm? What was that?"

Having just finished washing up, Sora and Biyomon walked around the trolley car to find the source of the noise, both hoping it wasn't the Seadramon again, unlikely as it was…

"…*snort*…"

"There it is again! Come on Biyo!" And without waiting for a response, or waiting to call for help, Sora ran towards the noise, forgoing warnings her mind sent her, leaving a momentarily startled pink bird chasing after her.

Finally caught up with her friend, Biyomon saw that she was staring at two figures, one a furry purple creature and the other a blond-haired human who was using the purple creatures fur as a pillow.

Deciding to voice her question, the pink bird asked, "Sora…do you know who they are?"

Her answer was not what the Digimon expected.

"Naruto!"

"Wahhh!" the figure yelped out in fright, limbs flailing in the air.

"Who, what, where…?" the figure sputtered out.

Finally noticing her, Naruto relaxed and let a sheepish grin spread across his face. "Uh, hey Sora!"

Sora honestly didn't know how to react to Naruto grinning and giving a small wave at her like everything was all right in the world. She had been worried to near insomnia last night because she was too concerned about his safety! So, naturally, she did the first thing that came to mind.

**SMACK**!

…Which entailed to smacking the blond upside his head, consequently causing him to hold his head in pain.

"Ahh! What the hell Sora? What I do?"

**SMACK!**

"Ack! Sora!"

While Naruto was experiencing the dreaded Righteous Female Fury™, Meanwhile, Dorumon had just been woken up by a slight tapping.

"Huh? Who are you?" Dorumon asked groggily, eyeing the pink bird in front of him warily.

"It's me Yokomon, Dorimon, but I Digivolved so now I'm Biyomon," the pink bird explained awkwardly after guessing that the purple Digimon in front of her was her old purple friend.**(1)**

"Cool! I Digivolved too, I'm Dorumon now!" Stating the obvious, a skill Dorumon had been perfecting ever since becoming an In-Training.

Laughing lightly, Biyomon could only shake her head in amusement.

"Hey! What's going on out here!"

Temporarily stopping her beating on her blonde friend, Sora turned to see who had shouted at them and was surprised to see most of the group was awake and staring at her and Naruto.

"Huh, Naruto? Naruto!" That was Joe, going from tired, to confused, to relieved in the span of ten seconds. Tears of joy forming at the edge of his eyes, he looked about ready to give the blond a hug.

"Joe! Help! Sora's trying to kill me again! And I didn't do anything this time!"

"What do you mean 'I didn't do anything this time'! You had us worried! We thought that something had happened to you!"

"…But didn't we already dis-" The death glare from Sora was enough to silence the ever-talkative Tentomon.

"Look, Sora, I'm fine! Really! I've gone camping before with my mom and her friends**(2)**! I'm pretty sure I could survive a night alone! Besides, it is not like anything happened that was dangerous….asides for the incident with that Snimon, but that was totally Dorumon's fault!" Naruto tried to reassure his best friend, ignoring the indignant 'Hey!' from the peeved Dorumon.

Sora was already calming down but when she heard Naruto comment about the Snimon they encountered she immediately jumped on the subject.

"See! You get yourself in trouble all the time! How can you expect me not to worr-"

"QUIET!" The ear piercing yell scared everyone present witless, T.K. opted to hold onto Patamon more tightly than the winged Digimon felt comfortable with.

"Mimi! What's wrong!"

"You woke me up, that's what's wrong!" The brunette in pink yelled.

"Mimi?" Turning towards the voice addressing her, she saw a familiar face, one that she knew for quite the while and considered him one of her few male friends. She had not known that the Naruto Sora and Joe kept talking about was the one she knew, she must of missed when they were talking about it (Re: Not paying attention, complaining/whining).

"Naruto?"

"You two know each other?" The goggle wearing Tai asked.

"Yeah, I live right below her apartment and tutor her with her homework. My mom is good friends with her mom," Naruto explained while inwardly wondering who was able to convince her to go along with the camp thing. Mimi was not one for outdoor activities unless it was the beach or shopping.

"Hey, Naruto!" Matt called out, gaining the sun-kissed blonds attention.

"Matt? T.K. too? Who else is here?"

"Hello," greeted Izzy.

"Izzy? I thought you were going to that computer camp?"

"I applied too late; they were packed with other kids." Sounding slightly put off, the red headed boy started back towards the derelict streetcar to gather his laptop.

"Heh, the great outdoors will do you good!" Naruto called after him.

"I find that improbable considering what has occurred so far…" Izzy mumbled to himself.

Turning towards Tai, Naruto tried to see if he recognized him.

"…Well?"

"You're the guy who stole my bunk yesterday when we came to camp, I think Sora mentioned you a couple of times…"

"Eh…?"

Sora was getting angrier by the second, most people would when they get ignored during the middle of an argument they were winning, in her opinion.

**SMACK**! Sora's fist plus the back of Naruto's head equals a K.O.-ed blonde.

"…Wow…"

**x-X-x-X-x**

After Naruto recovered from his fall (he refused to admit he had been knocked out), the group filled in what had happened when they arrived in the Digital World, Naruto sharing his own little misadventure as well.

Eventually the group decided it would be for the best if they kept searching for people, despite Naruto saying that if they hadn't found someone yet, there was probably no one else on the island, human-wise at least.

*Fwish*

"Well, hey," Sora said while looking around the surrounding scenery.

"Did you hear that?" Tai asked the rest of the group.

*Fwish*

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft," Matt figured.

"It looks like a big flying gear," Sora said, having caught a glimpse of a small object overhead.

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible," Izzy stated.

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!" Joe added, referencing to the signs nearby that more or less made no since at all.

Currently, they were walking through a forest that Matt would aptly dub 'The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs'.

"Or they could have been set up that way, Joe," Naruto reasoned, "Though I really want to know why these signs are here in the first place, it doesn't make sense at all."

"Nothing makes sense in the DigiWorld!" Tentomon stated pointedly.

"'Don't Go Up'? What hell kind of sign is that suppose to be?" Naruto wondered aloud.

**SMACK!**

"Ow! What was that for Sora?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head. To his left, Dorumon held in a chuckle.

"Watch what you say!" Sora said in a hushed whisper, gesturing subtly at T.K., who had just slipped down the small hill they were climbing, Tai managing to grab hold of him before he fell, "T.K.!"

"Whoa! That was scary!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!"

"Oh boy, I'm sorry. Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" T.K. asked.

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon," Biyomon answered honestly.

After Patamon's reassurance that he would protect him, the group continued on, though a slight outburst from Matt, and Mimi recommending Joe buy new shoes.

It wasn't too long before the road signs began to become sparse that telephone poles started to take their place. In the middle of a burning hot savanna. None of them connected in any way. Tentomon, the bug-like Digimon that Naruto flying around Izzy, called the place the Gear Savannah.

After some idle chatter, the group took a short break, meanwhile, Izzy took the time to check the weather.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure and analyzed the relative humidity."

"And what did you find out?" Sora asked, honestly believing that it had to be forty degrees Celsius (104 degrees Fahrenheit).

"It's really, really hot."

"…"

"Don't worry Sora, we'll find some shade for you to rest at!" Biyomon chirped.

There was no place to rest in the shade for what seemed like miles around…

"Uh, Biyomon?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Could you give me some room? Your feathers are really hot…"

"Oh, okay!"

Naruto, hanging back towards the rear of the mismatched group of kids, was thinking about what they were going to do for food and water. It was common sense that being out in the heat that a person had to stay hydrated or they could collapse from the heat.

The others had obviously never spent much time alone without an adult's supervision for very long, Mimi being a blaringly obvious example.

Only he had some actual training for this type of situation, sort of, his mother forcing him to go with her and her friends 'camping' last year. HA! 'Camping,' more like wilderness survival training from what they had to endure during the monsoon. The worst part of those two weeks of hell was when they said he couldn't eat his ramen because it was not recommended for survival, er, _camping_ trips because of its lack of nutrition it provided! He argued that it was used in military rations but was smacked upside his head by his mother, saying that he was giving her a headache.

His mother was a real sadist; it was a wonder how she even had the job she had in the first place.

"Naruto! Look! I found something!" Yelled Dorumon, knocking said blue-eyed blond out of his thoughts.

Looking around, Naruto noticed that the group had just stopped a short distance ahead to take a break, probably do to Mimi's complaining, Naruto thought. Looking towards where Dorumon was calling his attention to, he saw his fuzzy pal standing next to one of the defunct telephone poles.

Walking towards his Digimon friend, Naruto asked, "What did you find?"

"Watch!" And watch he did as Dorumon placed a clawed paw on the telephone poles surface, the limb passing through it as if made of liquid, visible ripples surrounding the area the fur appendage was at.

"Cool, huh?"

"How did you even know how to do that?" Naruto asked, putting his own hand through pole, earning him a tingling feeling he likened to static cling.

The sudden embarrassed look Dorumon now sported made Naruto not want to learn the answer to that question.

Hesitantly, Naruto removed his hand from the strange pole. Turning around, he noticed that the group had continued on without him, earning the blond a annoyed tick. "Bastards couldn't even wait up for us. Come on, fuzz ball, we have to catch up with the others."

Not receiving a response, Naruto turned to see half of Dorumon's body was inside the pole.

Shaking his head, Naruto yanked on Dorumon's fur, "Come on, we're falling behind."

"Whoa! You have to see this! The inside is all silvery and numbers and goes straight down!"

"We don't have time for this."

Despite his protests, Dorumon had pulled his friend back towards the pole, practically shoving his head through the liquid-like pole.

"Ow! Cut it out, fuzz ball; your claws are really sharp!"

"Just look!" Dorumon commanded.

Seeing as he knew that the purple fuzz ball was not going to leave him alone, Naruto turned his attention to what Dorumon had been trying to show him. The inside was indeed colored silver that seemed to light the hollow poles interior, and the numbers were just 0's and 1's that were randomly flickering from one spot to another. Tilting his head down slight, he noticed that the inside went down quite a ways down if the lack of visibility at the bottom was any indication.

Feeling Dorumon remove his clawed paw from the sleeve of his shirt, Naruto pulled his head out from the strange phenomenon. Turning to face a grinning miniature dragon, his hand halfway to its destination.

**WHACK!**

"Gha!"

Feeling satisfied, Naruto started at a jog to catch up with the others, leaving a fuming Dorumon to chase after him, threats of pain prominently heard by all.

**x-X-x-X-x**

"This is not what I expected." Naruto admitted, having caught up with the group just as they took off racing towards a village some distance away. The village in question was a lot smaller than was thought before and instead of finding any humans to help them they had instead found little pink Digimon, Yokomon, if what he heard Tentomon call them, Biyomon's In-Training form.

Earning himself an elbow to the ribs, he heard Sora mutter, "Hush."

While the group decided what they would preferred to eat to the confused looking Yokomon, Naruto followed after Dorumon who had once again separated from the group to go out on his on again. Watching the digital dragon reach his head into the water well, he was surprised when his friend immediately pulled back away from the now steaming water source in apparent pain.

"_Hot_!"

Dorumon's cries of pain drew the attention of the rest group and Yokomon. Rushing towards the purple Digimon, they could only watch as Naruto tried to put out the now slightly singed dragon.

"What happened?"

"Ai bern mai tung!" Dorumon's answer earned him confuse looks till Naruto decided to clear up what Dorumon was trying to say. "He said he burned his tongue."

"Tha wah ai thed!"

"Fuzz ball, your speaking gibberish."

"Sha ah!"

While the two partners bickered with one another the rest of the group were worrying as the Mt. Mihirashi had begun to rumble, a sign that it was soon to erupt. A whooshing sound was hear followed by a geyser of flames rising straight up out of the well, scaring the kids and Digimon alike.

A plan was soon formed for the kids to go and check the lake to see if the water was still present, all went except for Naruto and Dorumon, the later due to the pain and the former due trying keep the Yokomon populace calm.

"Alright, everyone listen! If that volcano erupts, we have to be out of here before it does!" Simple and to the obvious point.

Back at the well, the group had just returned disappointed that the lake had dried up the same as the water well.

"Hey!" Tai called out from where he was using his pocket telescope to observe the volcano. "You say this character Meramon is a firey Digimon? What does he look like? Never mind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!"

The faint sounds of sobbing could be heard from the rampaging Digimon.

"This is weird! He's crying!"

"**Burning**!"

"Guys," Naruto voiced, "shouldn't we start running now before the living Bar-B-Q gets here?"

"**Burning, burning, burning!**"

"Yeah, he's getting closer to us!"

"Don't move a muscle!" Sora tells everyone.

"**Agh! Burn, burn, burn!**"

"Run!"

After the failure of plan, one that Naruto would remember to use against Sora if they did indeed survive through the ordeal, the group was chased around by the Meramon for a short while, leading him all around the village, small fires spreading but dying soon after from lack of material to consume. In the end, the children had herded the entire village of Yokomon into the hull of a wrecked cruise ship lying dead in the desert.

It was only when Joe had come in with another group of Yokomon that Naruto realized that Sora and Biyomon were missing.

"Sora!"

Running out of the crack in the hull, he had just made it outside in time to watch Biyomon take a large ball of fire to her mid-section before folding and falling to the ground. Rushing towards the swiftly following bird, and ignoring Sora's cry, he went into a slide just in time to catch the hurt Digimon.

"You okay Biyomon?" Naruto asked the burnt pink bird. Instead of responding, the Digimon ignored him and tried to get back up despite her injuries. "Hey, take it easy! Your in no condition to fight!"

Looking up weakly, Biyomon watches as the other Digimon attack Meramon to no effect.

"Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now!" Biyomon spoke determinedly.

Pushing away from Naruto, Biyomon gained altitude.

"Biyomon Digivolve to…. Birdramon!**(3)**"

The now huge phoenix-like Digimon swoops in from under Meramon and grabs hold of him with her talons just as he was about to reach the group below. Slamming onto the cliff above, she dodges another fireball from the currently psychotic Digimon.

"**What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let's fight! Here, have a ball!"**

The fireball strikes against the back of Birdramon, causing the flaming bird Digimon to wobble slightly in the air before she righted herself. Glittering wings are the only tell-tale signs of Birdramon gathering her strength before she releases it into her attack with a shout of, "Meteor Wing!"

The attack slams into Meramon, the force of the hits causing Meramon to shrink down into his normal size. From his back a black gear is expelled before bursting into data fragments.

"It was a gear!" Izzy exclaimed as he watched the data fragments disappear. "It made him crazy!"

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy." Matt sympathizes.

Overhead, Birdramon returns to being Biyomon before gliding down to Sora who watched from below admiringly.

"Are you alright? Oh, Sora!" Biyomon questions before she is engulfed in a hug by her partner.

"Oh, B! I was so worried about you! You were great you know! I can't even begin to explain how proud I am of you!"

"I had to protect you and my friends, Sora." Biyomon spoke quietly.

**x-X-x-X-x**

"Does anyone know what this stuff is?" Tai asks as he pokes at the strange food in front of him given to him by the Yokomon.

Smacking Tai, Mimi chastised, "Be polite and just eat it! A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking."

"Hm."

"Eat as much as you want!" Biyomon spoke. "We have more than enough for seconds!"

Most of the kids looked decidedly green at that announcement.

"May I have seconds please?" Naruto asks, raising his now empty platter in the air, ignoring the looks he was receiving from his friends.

"Yeah! Seconds please!" Dorumon agreed, bits of food on his muzzle.

"Uh, I'm not that hungry anymore…" Sora spoke as she pushed her plate further away from herself.

"I'm skipping this one too." Joe said, mimicking Sora's actions, "I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it!"**(4)**

**x-X-x-X-x**

"What are you gonna do know Meramon? Return to Mt. Mihirashi?" Naruto asks of the firey Digimon. After noticing that the tall Digimon was leaving the festivities that were just about to end, Naruto followed after the living firewall.

"Yes, I shall continue to safe guard the mountain and the Yokomon Village. It is my duty to watch over all the Gears Savannah and all those reside in in it.," Meramon stated. "This incident has opened my eyes, I've become to lax in my responsibilities

"Why is it your responsibility?"

"…The Gears Savannah was not always gone by that name. You had probably noticed the small patches of grasses that are only know growing in what once was a desolate land," the Digimon began. "The lands true name has been lost to time. What we do know is who was responsible for it to be such."

Now quite curious about what could cause such changes to the land itself, Naruto sat on the rock nearby to pay closer attention.

"AncientVolcamon, one of the Ten Ancient Warriors told of in legends." Meramon spoke. "It is not none why he did what he did, all that is known is that the Meramon tribe of the time that followed him helped him cause this."

Taking some time to digest what he had been told, questions began appearing in his mind.

"Why do _you_ think they did what they did?" the blue-eyed teen asks.

Not receiving a response, he bids Meramon goodbye and walks towards the rest of the group who were saying their goodbyes to the Yokomon.

"Wait."

Turning back towards the Flame Digimon, Naruto barely managed to catch whatever the Champion Level Digimon had suddenly thrown at him.

"Wh-wha? Hey, watch it! You could've poked my eye out, you bastard!" The blond yelled indignantly. Meramon ignored him and turned to leave for his home on Mt. Mihirashi.

"Hey!" Getting no response from the Digimon, Naruto looked to his hands to see what exactly was it that he had been given. The object that the Champion had thrown to him was roughly the same size as the screen of the device that had brought him to the Digital World, a Digivice, if he remembered from what Tentomon had said before. It was rectangular in shape, about the width of a toothpick, and was colored dark-gray, it had desert tan and grassy green mixing together in an endless spiral in its center, an image of a boulder with a crack beginning to form at the top encompassed by to crossed rings of a darker shade.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this!" Naruto called after to Meramon. Staying at the thing in his palm, a stray thought made itself know, "Where did he even get this from? He is a walking blowtorch! He has no pockets!"** (5)**

**x-X-x-X-x**

"Where to next?"

"The Yokomon said that they saw some buildings that way when they went scavenging for food, so that is our best bet."

Looking towards the direction indicated, Naruto thought it was better than staying where they were now. Besides, he was getting a sunburn.

"Is everyone all ready?" Getting various acknowledgments from the mixed group of Digimon and kids.

The group headed off, though Dorumon was reluctant to leave the food behind, Naruto had to physically drag the purple Rookie away from the village, making everyone laugh as Dorumon shed tears and as his claws left small trenches in the ground.

**Chapter End**

**(1) **I would imagine that it would get confusing introducing themselves to each other especially seeing as each form has its own name as the Digivolve.

**(2) **Yeah, '_camping'_.

**(3)** I find it disturbing that the spellchecker for Birdramon is Bird Ramen…

**(4)** Actually lines were used directly from the story, in one form or another.

**(5) **Something new, something old, something that some may know what it is.

**Factorial Town is next, otherwise known as the place where Tentomon Evolves and Andromon attacks.**


End file.
